Indulgence
by Mandagin
Summary: Sora is sick of Riku being better at things, so he jumps at the opportunity for blackmail. [RxS, for Dualism and VillanelleKoi]


A/N: Heh, a little writing therapy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sora..legally. I physically and emotionally own his ass though. He makes me pancakes every morning. In the nude. Yeah, that's right, he does it naked.

Indulgence

---------------------------

Sora sighed, throwing his backpack to the left as soon as he came through the door. Ever since arriving back to the island and starting school it had been rough sailing. He was so behind, and Riku seemed to catch up to speed so easily. How did he do it? They'd lost so many years worth of education, and Riku hops right on board. Always better..

Sora made an aggravated noise to himself as he yanked open the refrigerator miserably. He wanted some soda. Some sugary snacks wouldn't hurt either. Are those donuts?

// I want to fuck you like an animal..//

'What the hell?' Sora paused from chugging soda to listen carefully to the noise coming from the living room. He knew Riku was home by now, but..what kind of shit was he playing on the radio? Was that..the sound of socks sliding against glossy wood floors?

'Better get the camera..'

Sora chuckled, setting the soda down and sneaking silently down the hall and into his room. After making /sure/ it was charged and ready to go, he snuck silently back to the kitchen.

// I want to feel you from the /inside/..//

// You get me closer to God.//

And Sora was promptly greeted with the most beautiful black mail material he will ever have access to in his entire life. Not to mention the sunglasses. Those were pretty flashy sunglasses.

Riku was not only wearing very /round/ glasses, but his school uniform looked a little distressed. The top unbuttoned to reveal a bare and rather /sweaty/ chest, the tie hung loosely around his neck, hidden by the silver hair being swung about. Not to mention the button on his pants were undone. No, you couldn't see his boxers. All that was there was pale, bare skin..

Sora mumbled several Hail Mary's under his breath.

So, Riku's half naked? Big deal, it's not different then seeing him come out of the shower in nothing but towel. Sora had learned to tolerate that, hadn't he? Well, Riku wasn't just standing there looking pretty. How could he with music like that playing?

Oh yes, he was dancing. Not just dancing, dancing provocatively. He wasn't just stroking his swaying hips or rolling that /delicious/ stomach either. The boy was grinding. Mercilessly. Against a very unsuspecting coat rack.

'Daaaaaaaamn..'

// You let me violate you..//

Cheeks tinged a bright red that would put a ripe tomato to shame, he snuck quietly forward with his camera poised at the ready. This stuff is gold, and it would still be gold for years to come. Heh heh, finally something he could use against that stupid A and B student..

'Hah, I may be failing, but I least I don't hump coat racks!'

// You let me penetrate you..//

Before Sora could get any closer, Riku turned his way. Before the boy's face could turn into an expression of recognition, or even and expression of some one who was not having the best sex of their life, Sora snapped the picture.

Click. Flash.

"You dirty litte son of a bitch! What do you think you're doing! I thought you had soccer practice today? What the hell, Sora!" Riku was angry, but it was hard to take him seriously when his school pants were sliding down, revealing little bits of flesh Sora was suddenly fascinated with..

"Er, I...practice was canceled..raining..uh.." Sora pointedly stared somewhere to the left so as to, hopefully, get his point across. 'Come on Riku, damnit, have some dignity! Well, I guess that's too much to ask /now/, but..'

"Oh, uh.." Riku cleared his throat, and mad quick work up buttoning his pants and straightening his shirt a bit, "I guess you know my secret now."

Sora gasped. That's it? No big deal, Mr. Anal Perfectionist indulges in sexy dance numbers when he has soccer practice? No way. Sora knew that look. Either Riku had his own black mail, or he was going down.

"Now I guess I'm going to have to kill you," Riku produced a scary looking dagger out of a random end table drawer. Oh, shit. He was going to die. Die, die, die. No more school, no more video games. Just death. Horrid death. Oh, God..Just for a little picture?

"It's a real shame Sora, you and I were always so close.." Riku examined his reflection in the weapon, smirking slightly.

"I..Riku.." Riku didn't look his way, he simply sat the dagger down, and turned to dig around in his nearby by bag. 'What's he doing? He got something sharper in there or something?'

Instead Riku pulled out an equally dangerous electronic devise. A digital camera. How is that dangerous, you ask? Well, Sora had his own secrets to hide. Like everyone else, he had his own guilty pleasures. So he can't say he was all that suprised when Riku turned the camera on, stepped forward calmly, and yanked his shorts down.

"Augh, why am I not surprised?" Riku mumbled, quickly snapping a picture of a flustered Sora in his little black boy's cut briefs. "Hey now Riku, I have nothing to be ashamed of! Just becuase I'm not on the boxers bandwagon doesn't mean I'm any less confident in my masculinity!"

So Sora stood in a heroic pose, puffing his chest out and flipping his spiked locks a bit. Maybe he may have pushed his hips out a little. Just a little, not any kind of /pelvic thrust/. No, he most definantly didn't thrust his pelvis.

And Riku pushed him over swiftly, leaving him pants-less and lacking a little in the area of dignity.

"Yeah well, you hump coat racks!"

"You little..!"

Enter a pounce, some tickling, maybe some unecessary touches and 'did-I-just-imagine-that?- kisses here.

---------------------------

A/N: The song is Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Criticism please:)


End file.
